Zero Dimensions
by Zerofroste
Summary: Zero, a Twilight beast, is bored so he tries to steal a device to travel through dimensions.    He travels to 2 dimensions in this first instalment of the story.    This is my first story so rate and reviews are viewed as gold...


**Disclaimer**

I don't own a thing! Final Fantasy 9 is owned by Square Enix/Square Europe(What they were once called lol)

Ok guess I do kinda own my own characters (Zero and Silence) and the town…unless someone else has stolen them…if so DOOOOOOOOOM on them!

**Town of Griorder**

Darkness. That was all there was for miles except for one dim light. This light came from a small lamp that had been placed on a wooden table. A figure was sat on the edge looking into a monitor. The figure was that of Zero, an eighteen-year-old twilight beast. Twilight beasts are people who have the ability to manipulate not only light but darkness as well, some call them the ultimate soldiers but they are far from ultimate.  
>Zero was staring at an article that had been written earlier that day. It had been written that a scientist named dr Cid had invented a device that would allow for individuals to travel dimensions. Zero knew he would be bored as there was barely anything to do in his town so he quickly made the decision to steal the device. He grabbed his sword and walked out the door leaving the light still switched on.<p>

**In-between sense and oblivion**

A winged figure swooped down from it's perch onto a light platform. It was covered in a bronze armour and a huge helmet to obscure it's face. The figure looked into the light and saw Zero trying to break into building that held dr Cid's work.  
>"well this could be interesting." it said to the darkness and flew away from the platform.<p>

**Town of Griorder**

Zero had smashed the glass in a window round the back of the lab and had made it inside. He found himself staring directly at the device and dr Cid.  
>"Ah finally someone appears, I've been waiting for you." Dr Cid explained.<br>"For me? Why?" Zero asked.  
>"Well not you per say but someone who could help test out the device, I had been told to expect someone so I haven't left the lab for a while." he told him as he pressed buttons on the device.<br>"So your are letting me use it? Well guess that's better than trying to steal it," Zero looked about and saw some armour hanging next to the device, "what's with the armour Cid?"  
>"Ah well that is a gift for you, put it on and I'll send you to another dimension." Dr Cid told him and Zero grabbed it and went to change.<p>

**In-between sense and oblivion**

The winged figure now watched as Zero got ready and walked into the device. There was a blinding light and Zero had disappeared. The figure laughed, which was met by a voice. A voice from another winged figure who had appeared next to the first, "Seems like you're having fun."  
>"Yeah well soon we can get out of here," the first one explained.<br>"Yeah Yeah, I'll be waiting." and with that the second figure walked into the darkness.

**Planet Gaia  
>City of Alexandria<strong>

Zidane was sat down in his usual place in the local pub. He sighed and took another mouthful of ale. He looked over at the other side of the bar and sighed, Amarant had been sat across from him for a while and hadn't even bothered to say hi. Zidane got up and walked over to him, " Hey Amarant, what's shaking?"  
>"Do you want me to hurt you?" he said without lifting his head from his drink.<br>"Hey c'mon you still sore about that little mishap? It's been what five years plus I got Garnet to stop hunting you."  
>" Listen you little monkey just shut up, I just want a drink in silence." he was about to get up when a pitch black hole appeared in the ceiling, the two got up. They both heard someone screaming, coming from the hole and suddenly a kid flew past them and hit into the floor at an alarming speed. Zidane went over and tapped him on the shoulder, the kid got up and rubbed his arm. He looked about and saw Zidane and Amarant looking at him. His first thoughts, and words were, " He has a tail!" and the he blacked out on the floor.<p>

**In-between sense and oblivion**

The winged figure had noticed the small hole in the darkness. It messed about with it until it got big enough for it to fit through. The figure chuckled to itself and climbed through.

**Alexandria castle**

Zero woke up in an oddly comfy bed, surrounded by pink pillows. He got up and realised his right arm was in a sling, "the hell happened and where the hell am I?" he thought to himself. Zero walked over to the door and was about to open it when it swung open and in walked a woman with long brunette hair and wearing a white dress. She looked at him and spoke in a gentle voice, "do not worry, we are good people. My name is Queen Garnet till Alexandria, what is yours?"  
>"My name is Zero, where am I?" he asked.<br>"You are in my castle, in the city of Alexandria, on the mist continent." she replied in a posh mannor.  
>"wait so that means it worked! I'm in another dimension!" he replied.<br>Just then a voice came from behind them both, "Yes Zero, seems like your not in kansis anymore haaahahaha," the voice came from a corner where a winged figure stood. It was covered from head to toe in bronze armour, the only organic part showing was the wings, "My name is Silence, maybe it's time for some silence from the two of you." he pulled a sword from his back and held it in front of him waiting to slash.


End file.
